Virtual Reality?
by RyuseiFTW
Summary: "We are here to kill you for your own safety sir!", "Kill me wait what?". An AU based in the current time, but in this world "MC UsesTimeMachinesIrresponsibly" Went back in time and gave the blueprints for "The Laptop" to a Hobo. The timeline changed tremendously. Will we become free from the grasp of technology? Rated T, cause I want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Its the year 1985, a normal sunny day at the beach. Very good weather for Soccer. The new invention "The Laptop" had just come out and was a craze with many.<em>

"Hey dude! Pass the ball to me!" said a guy with grey hair, who was wearing a red-tee with black shorts.

_Just some normal teenagers playing soccer... The match went on and finally it was over._

"Nice one Ryusei!" said a guy that was sitting on the stands with his Laptop. He had blue hair, which were spread out like a wing. And was wearing a white tee and blue pajamas, "Man the last shot was Awesome! I should record that sometime and add it in my game! Imagine with the current technology, what amazing things can achieved in the field of Soccer!"

"What are you suggesting Drego?", said a man now known as Ryusei Kurou.

"Virtual Soccer! A place where everyone can have a fair chance to play, irrespective of their Physical conditions", said Drego showing his laptop to Ryusei.

"No dude, Soccer should remain pure and besides, I have a bad feeling about this 'Hi-tech" stuff! We can become slaves of it!", exclaimed Ryusei looking worried.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a Laptop and cant study about new technology!", said Drego.

_That was it! That was the sentence which agitated Ryusei and he pushed the other kid down._

"And you're just jealous that you can't play soccer because of you stamina!", stated Ryusei

_The last sentence made him cry, but inside he was burning with anger, not for Ryusei but for his Physical Condition. He couldn't run for long because he had a mysterious lung disease at they said. He just wanted everybody to have at least a chance, to experience soccer._

"Man you know what? Its been enough staying in your shadow I am going to develop the Virtual Reality Game and i will show you that it will be more fun that Soccer in real Life!" Drego said as he picked up his laptop and started running of towards his home.

_Ryusei was shocked. What had he done? But still People under the control of Machines? No, that should not happen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So i thought of trying a hand at writing all by myself! As you can guess its an AU, i wanna credit Sky Mage for the idea. This was just a prologue. The next few chapter will be introductory, making all of the readers aware of the current situation and the characters. That was all!<strong>

**Ciao!**

**Ryusei**


	2. Chapter 1 - It Begins!

**Chapter - 1 : Welcome to the New world!**

hr /

"Move it Soldiers, there is no time to rest, your next match is in 2 Hours",

"Oh man! We just came from a match! Do they want us to die?" said Kazemaru who was looking very tired.

"We gotta do it, if we want to live we have to play or else they will delete our code and leave us in the real world!", excalimed Handa.

_Yes, they were not in the real world, you see since the start of technological development much had changed, soccer was not a physical sport anymore. It could be played either by typing code for shoots, using FaFaScript etc. The new "Revolutionary system" tended to put and end to injuries while playing soccer. All the players were confined in their small cubicles where they would sit and write code. Football games were simulated as the codes were written by the players/coders. The AI System most Popularly known as "FLUKE" was designed by Drego._

_Drego had taken over The world, by using his virtual soldiers and GM's. There was a small resistance to it at start, but it all faded after the Leader "Ryusei Kurou" had died. No legal heir's were known at that point. So the Resistance stopped and they all bowed down under the rule of Drego._

"Next up, the TechToku vs. RealRaimon, All players will report to their own cubicles in half an hour", announced the AI "FLUKE"

_In this new world, you had to be good in Technological soccer in order to live a free life. TechToku was a good ranking team. Infact RealRaimon had no chance._

"Okay guys! We will be starting the match in 3, 2, 1" exclaimed a man who was dressed a wee too formal for a football match.

_"The Formal guys are the Game Masters, they are here to make sure nothing goes wrong." Yes every game was monitored by one of this Game Masters. They were pretty powerfull. They could ban you from the virtual world instantaneously. To tell you the truth, there wasn't anything out of the virual world, no food, no house, no life._

_The match between RealRaimon and TechToku ends with TechToku winning 6 goals._

"We cannot win against those guys!" exclaimed Tsunami whose fingers were in a bowl of Ice as they hurt real bad.

"If we keep loosing like this, well get banned from the virtual world!", said Someoka the Striker for RealRaimon.

_Suddenly a GM busted into theteam headquarters with a bunch of men dressed like soldiers._

"I am sorry, but I have to as you to accompany me to the Banning Area. You have loosing pretty much all the matches and are of no use, other than punching bags" announced the GM

"Look sir, just give me one more Chance and we will proove it to you that we can win!" excalimed Kazemaru with tears in his eyes.

"You have got more than enough chances, Guards take em' out", said the GM walking out of the room.

"OK Team, lets just listen to what the GM has said, before anyone gets hurt", said their Coach Hibiki concerned.

"But sir-?"

"I said lets go"

"As you say"

_The Entire team marched on to a Platform where their codes were removed from FLUKE and their bodies were teleported to the Dumping grounds._

_Meanwhile back at the HQ._

"Oh yes you can register a team, a spot has just opened up", said an Accountant showing a teenager with black hair blue eyes who was wearing a blue hoodie with some black trackpants some documents, "Your Name Sir?"

"Ryusei, Ryusei Blaze", grinned the teenager cunningly

hr /

**Hey guys! I am back with the 1st Chapter. I know its kinda messed up, but hey! I had this story on my mind from so many months that I had to release it. ****_I do not force anyone to read my stories_****. Anyways moving on, Is the story good till now? Or should I change something, Tell me in the reviews or Pm me. **

**Ciao**

**Ryusei**


End file.
